It's the Uniform
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Jack pose une question idiote à un moment très inopportun.


**STARGATE SG-1**

_**It's the Uniform**_

**Auteur**** : Gen Varel**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Romance  
Saison : N'importe laquelle (Réalité alternée)  
Pairings : Sam/Jack (relation établie)  
Rating : NC17  
Résumé : Jack pose une question idiote à Sam à un moment très inopportun.  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note de l'auteur : simplement une petite grivoiserie qui a jailli dans ma tête. Merci à ma merveilleuse beta, Buddy, de me supporter !

Note du traducteur : j'adore, mais ça, ce n'est pas une surprise (et puis vous vous en fichez sûrement ! lol). J'espère que vous aussi, vous aimerez ! Un grand merci à Julie et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait l'impression d'être un bretzel. Pas une mauvaise chose, considérant que cette pensée insensée provenait de son actuel et délicieux enchevêtrement physique avec une succulente blonde très sexy. La blonde la plus douce, la plus câline, à l'allure la plus renversante était là, reposant confortablement contre lui sur le trop petit canapé de son salon. Il ne se plaignait pas, bien sûr. Pas avec un feu douillet et crépitant, une bière sur la table basse, son épisode préféré des Simpson à la télé, et son amante aux longues jambes, à la douce senteur, chaude, ignorant avec contentement le dessin animé et profondément absorbée dans un journal scientifique. Qui pourrait demander plus ?

Il était étendu sur son côté du canapé, serré contre le dossier, sa tête reposant sur son bras droit enroulé autour du seul oreiller qui lui avait été permis d'avoir. La tête de Sam était calée tout contre son cou sur un oreiller tandis qu'elle était étendue sur son dos, occupant très confortablement la plus grande partie du canapé et tenant un deuxième oreiller sous le bras qui tenait le magazine au-dessus de son visage, tandis que le troisième oreiller reposait entre ses genoux, un pied nu entre ses jambes et une longue jambe jetée par-dessus ses hanches. Pas un mauvais marché du tout, plus il y pensait. Parfaite disposition, s'il devait l'admettre, s'il n'était pour un petit détail : la main gauche de Sam avait emprisonné la sienne avec ses longs doigts souples qui caressaient et pressaient distraitement alors qu'elle flottait dans un monde plein de nombres, de théories et, si vous la croyiez, d'hypothèses terriblement erronées basées sur très peu de preuves physiques – preuves dont elle avait connaissance, mais ne pouvait divulguer. Elle râlait et reniflait de temps en temps, apparemment déchirée entre l'agacement et l'incrédulité, mais ne faisant jamais le moindre commentaire, grâce en soit rendu à tous les dieux !

Sa main lâcha subitement la sienne – yesss ! – pour tourner une page alors qu'elle marmonnait entre ses dents quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'oh, pour l'amour du ciel', ce qui fit remuer ses lèvres d'amusement. Elle était tout simplement adorable ! Il ne rata pas l'opportunité de faufiler rapidement ladite main sous son pull-over, la laissant reposer discrètement sur son ventre chaud et espérant ne pas être remarqué. Elle ne sembla y prêter aucune attention et retourna à sa lecture. L'épisode des Simpson complètement oublié – il l'avait vu bien des fois auparavant – il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête pour enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux, inhalant profondément et laissant ses sens dériver avec un délice qu'il ne pouvait trouver qu'avec sa Carter et son odeur très personnelle de baies et de vanille mélangées à sa fragrance musquée unique, maintenant combinée avec sa propre odeur, acquise récemment au cours d'un rapport sexuel fougueux dans l'après-midi.

« Jaa-ack, » vint doucement sa voix rauque d'un ton chantant.

« Caar-ter, » répondit-il du même ton.

« Ta maaa-in, » chanta-t-elle à nouveau, ses yeux toujours collés sur le magazine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement, son visage toujours enfoui dans ses mèches blondes.

« Elle s'égare encore, » dit-elle en souriant, ses yeux toujours sur le journal, mais ne lisant plus.

« Non, elle ne s'égare pas, » gronda-t-il doucement, ses lèvres jouant sur son cuir chevelu et le faisant picoter.

« Si, » répondit-elle légèrement haletante alors que les doigts de Jack se faufilaient sous la ceinture de son pantalon à la recherche d'un territoire chaud et moite.

« Non, » insista-t-il d'un ton taquin, souriant en coin à présent alors que sa main continuait sa descente. « Ma main ne s'égare pas. Elle sait exactement où elle se dirige, » répondit-il malicieusement.

« Et Petit Jack est à nouveau réveillé, » dit-elle avec un large sourire et ronronna de façon charmante en laissant tomber le magazine sur son visage et sa main gauche commença sa propre recherche.

« Petit Jack est autonome, ne me blâme pas, » répondit-il, frottant effrontément son homonyme contre sa hanche alors que ses doigts trouvaient le trésor et la faisaient haleter. Sam gronda sourdement alors qu'elle se cambrait contre sa main experte, et sa propre main trouva l'épaisse raideur cachée sous son pantalon : Petit Jack, baptisé au cours d'une séance sexuelle dans la cuisine, où Jack l'avait interrompue alors qu'elle préparait de la purée instantanée.

Elle saisit et serra en une réponse impuissante à ses doigts fouineurs alors que son journal autrefois divertissant tombait sur le tapis. « Jack, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'il jouait, sa main le caressant en réponse alors que ses yeux se fermaient de plaisir, son autre bras vint par-dessous son corps à la recherche d'une poitrine pleine et chaude.

« Oui ? » répondit-il consciencieusement, ne ratant pas une miette et la tirant étroitement contre lui alors que ses mains talentueuses jouaient avec elle, la faisant gémir et râler doucement alors qu'elle se tortillait de plaisir sur le canapé.

« Nous venons… ah ! » commença-t-elle et s'arrêta, secouée par une réponse involontaire de son corps à son toucher infaillible. « Nous venons de faire ça… il y a une heure, » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Eeeet ? » demanda-t-il, sa main droite tirant maintenant sur son pantalon avec l'aide de ses orteils nus, fier du rose se diffusant à présent sur le visage de Sam.

« Et… rien, » admit-elle, balançant d'un coup de pied pantalon et culotte alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face et que ses mains commençaient à tirer impatiemment sur son propre pantalon, sa bouche recherchant la sienne et le buvant goulûment alors que la langue de Jack envahissait sa bouche agressivement.

Petit Jack frotta avec ferveur contre ses boucles blondes humides, mais ne semblait pas pressé de chercher un objectif plus profond, tandis que Sam se caressait impudiquement contre lui et enroulait sa jambe jetée par-dessus sa hanche autour d'une cuisse nue musclée, l'incitant désespérément. « Jaaack, » supplia-t-elle finalement, après des minutes d'un jeu excitant et très agréable mais frustrant.

« Quoooi ? » taquina-t-il sans merci, sa tête actuellement enfouie sous son pull-over.

« S'il te plaaait, » gémit-elle alors qu'elle essayait d'approcher ses hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses fesses alors qu'il résistait de façon agaçante à la traction. Elle avait terriblement besoin de l'avoir en elle !

« S'il te plait, quoi ? » demanda-t-il, sa bouche et sa langue occupées à sucer et à lécher un bouton dur alors que sa main libre caressait tranquillement une cuisse souple.

« S'il te plait… Mon Colonel, » obtempéra-t-elle de bon cœur avec un sourire, sachant ce qu'il cherchait. C'était grivois, et même un peu cochon, mais l'appeler 'Mon Colonel' pendant le sexe le rendait toujours sauvage. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa poitrine et elle anticipa impatiemment la réponse habituelle – son membre s'enfoncer profondément entre ses cuisses – mais Jack sortit soudain de sous le pull et la regarda, ses yeux subitement perplexes et ses cheveux argentés hérissés.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'appelles jamais Jack au travail ? » demanda-t-il. Sam gémit tout haut, mais il gloussa simplement à sa frustration et haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, attendant sa réponse.

« Je ne suis pas censée le faire ! » répondit-elle avec irritation, saisissant son visage et essayant de rediriger ses pensées vers le but convenant à l'instant en enfouissant sa langue dans sa délicieuse bouche.

« Je sais, mais comment peux-tu t'en empêcher ? Je veux dire… » argua-t-il, se reculant de sa langue exigeante et saisissant ses épaules pour l'immobiliser. « Tu n'as jamais fait de lapsus ! Je me surprends parfois à t'appeler Sam, même si je t'appelle Carter la plupart du temps, pendant et hors du travail. Comment se fait-il que tu ne fasses jamais de lapsus ? »

« Pouvons-nous discuter de cela plus tard ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton irrité, des yeux bleus furieux promettant une punition imminente.

« Nope ! Je veux savoir maintenant ! » répondit-il d'une manière puérile, lui souriant avec défi .

« Non… tu ne sauras pas ! » répondit-elle brutalement en exécutant une manœuvre experte et le chevauchant avec détermination, ses jambes enroulées solidement autour de ses cuisses et ses mains poussant sur ses épaules contre le canapé.

« Wow ! Joli mouvement ! » approuva-t-il alors qu'elle s'écrasait effrontément contre lui, ses yeux brillant de plaisir. Sa main le saisit avec assurance et le dirigea vers son ouverture impatiente, ses yeux se fermant de ravissement alors qu'il entrait en elle et poussait aussi profondément qu'il pouvait, lui accordant enfin ce qu'elle voulait.

« Oh, ouuuui, Mon Colonel ! » gémit-elle alors qu'elle le chevauchait, les mains de Jack l'aidant à garder un rythme régulier et vigoureux, les menant tous les deux au bord de la jouissance en quelques secondes. Sam haletait et soufflait, ses yeux bleus à demi fermés posés sur les siens d'un brun intense alors qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus près du précipice, la grimace familière d'extase remplaçant progressivement ses merveilleux traits lorsqu'elle cria en jouissant. « Jaaack ! »

C'était ainsi à chaque fois. Son nom sur ses lèvres, crié dans la passion alors que ses muscles se contractaient autour de lui le brisait toujours, et il gémissait bruyamment en jouissant, l'écrasant sur lui, ses doigts laissant des marques sur ses hanches blanches alors qu'elle convulsait et s'écroulait sur lui, continuant à pousser contre lui. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules alors qu'elle avait soif qu'il pénètre en elle aussi profondément que possible, la merveilleuse pulsation refluant lentement et la laissant faible et molle au-dessus de son corps tremblant et haletant.

Sam gémissait doucement alors qu'elle récupérait, son visage enfoui contre son cou et ses bras à présent autour de sa poitrine, ses seins pressés voluptueusement contre sa peau brûlante. Jack la tenait solidement, ses mains caressant lentement son dos soyeux comme ils recommençaient tous les deux à respirer normalement, son cœur ralentissant progressivement après la fantastique et incroyable séance avec sa blonde sexy.

« C'est l'uniforme, » marmonna-t-elle contre sa poitrine, ne bougeant pas un muscle.

« Quoi ? » Il était incapable d'articuler, son esprit essayant encore de récupérer.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'appelle toujours 'Mon Colonel', » expliqua-t-elle doucement, se blottissant contre son corps, alors qu'elle se détendait et s'étirait sur lui, ne le chevauchant plus. « L'uniforme me le rappelle. »

« Oh, » répondit-il, ne s'en préoccupant plus.

« Mais j'aime t'appeler 'Mon Colonel' dans certains autres moments, » dit-elle en souriant contre son cou, lui donnant un baiser mouillé et un rapide coup de langue.

« J'aime ça, aussi, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, ses mains descendant sur ses fesses rondes et les saisissant à pleine main.

« Je sais, » ronronna-t-elle, puis gloussa avec lui. Il posait les questions les plus idiotes parfois ! Mais elle l'aimait quand même.

Fin

* * *

_Note__ : pourvu qu'elle nous en fasse d'autres des 'petites grivoiseries' comme ça ! lol. Enfin, j'espère que vous aussi avez pris du plaisir à lire cette petite fic de Gen. A bientôt pour une autre traduction…_


End file.
